1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk backplane structure and a hard disk cooling assembly using the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical hard disk backplane structure for mounting a plurality of hard disks includes a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB includes a plurality of data connectors and power receptacles. The hard disks are positioned at a side of the PCB, and each hard disk is connected to a data connector and a power receptacle, for receiving data and electrical power from the hard disk backplane structure. The PCB further defines a connecting slot for receiving an expansion card or other additional electrical components.
When the hard disk backplane structure is mounted in a computer case, a fan of the computer is generally positioned at the other side of the hard disk backplane structure away from the hard disk due to the limitation of space in the computer case. Airflow created by the fan should flow to the hard disks, but is often blocked by the additional electrical components on the printed circuit board, resulting in low cooling efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.